fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Books of Zeref
The Books of Zeref (ゼレフ書 Zerefu Sho) are, as the name suggests, a series of Magic books written by the Black Mage Zeref, containing various spells of the Black Arts. Appearance Not much is known about the appearance of each book, but the book containing E.N.D. is shown as a slightly tatty volume with various rips and tears in the cover. It has Zeref's name written in large black letters on the cover and the spine. On the front cover, there is a picture of a glowing eye in darkness with several wavy lines spiraling inwards towards it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 355, Page 21 Contents The books contain knowledge on the Black Arts which Zeref used. Many of the spells known to come from the books involve the creation of Demons. Each Demon is summoned by their own book. Warrod Sequen speculates that one specific book, the book of the most powerful of Zeref's Demons, E.N.D., may be in the possession of Tartaros,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 355, Pages 18-19 a Dark Guild whose members consist of Demons originating from the books,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 30 also known as Etherious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 380, Page 22 *'Lullaby' ( Rarabai): This Demon, usually in the form of a flute that kills anyone who hears its tune besides the player, is said to be from the Books of Zeref, according to Goldmine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 21, Page 3 *'Deliora' (デリオラ Deriora): This Demon is also one from the Books of Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 7 *'Nemesis' ( Nemishisu): This spell comes from Chapter 4, Section 12 of one of the books, and allows the user to create Demons from rubble.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 247, Pages 8-10 *'E.N.D.' ( Ī Enu Dī): Is described by Atlas Flame as the vilest Demon from the Books of Zeref. According to him, Igneel tried and failed to destroy him 400 years ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 10 The Demon's name is an abbreviation for "Etherious Natsu Dragneel", meaning his true identity is Natsu himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 436, Page 12 *'Eclipse' (エクリプス Ekuripusu) : The Eclipse Gate uses a combination of Magic from the books and Celestial Spirit Magic to enable time travel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 12 *'Tartaros' ( Tarutarosu): A guild made up entirely of Demons originating from the books, according to Erik. **'Mard Geer Tartaros' (マルド・ギール・タルタロス Marudo Gīru Tarutarosu): One of Zeref's strongest Demons and the founder of Tartaros. **'Nine Demon Gates' (九鬼門 Kyūkimon): Tartaros' powerful team of nine, are also Demons made by the "love" of Zeref, as mentioned by Kyôka, one of its members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372 Page 9 *'Bloodman' (ブラッドマン Buraddoman): A part of the Alvarez Empire's Spriggan 12, he was at some point created by Zeref, wielding the supreme collection of all of the Curses possessed by the Nine Demon Gates and their leader Mard Geer.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 487, Pages 9-17 *'Larcade Dragneel' (ラーケイド・ドラグニル Rākeido Doraguniru): A part of the Alvarez Empire's Spriggan 12, he was deemed the strongest failed Etherious creation from the multiple attempts at remaking Natsu Dragneel, donning the last name of Zeref as proof of his strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 526, Page 9 References Navigation Category:Magic Items